Forbidden Love
by LovlySnowWhite
Summary: What if Renesmee remains as a vampire but Jacbo is a vampire hunter instead of a werewolf. What future would hold againest them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**All these character belongs to the amazing author of the twilight saga. **

**This is my second story btw leave an opinion and tell me how I did **

Gazing out at the beautiful meadows, I realize something. I haven't drunken blood for a long time. I got up from my desk and walked across the room, towards my closet. I grabbed a white tank top and sweats and threw it on and left my room. I climbed down the long stairway that led to the living room. Ahah why was I the princess of vampires. I walked across the living room towards the front door. I swing the door open, the fresh air smell great. I turned around to close the door shut. The meadows were beautiful, especially in the nighttime. But the nighttime is the most dangerous. Vampire hunters rome the meadows during this time of the night. They know exactly when we come out. Nighttime is the only time that we ever come out, daytime is too dangerous. The reason why because our skin shimmer brightly when we are in the sun. I dashed across the dangerous forest and headed towards my hunting space. Right where I thought it would be. Near the shimmering blue lake I noticed a deer taking a drink. I noticed the veins in the neck of the deer. I walk quietly towards the deer, trying so hard not to scare it away. As soon as I got close enough, I grabbed the deer's neck and sink my fangs in. The delicious blood flow through my mouth and down towards my hot throat. The delicious blood cold my throat and my thirsted. The deer in my hand stopped moving, the beat of his heart stopped. I lifted my head away from it's neck.

Then I noticed something, some unfamiliar scent surrounds me. HUNTERS. There nearby, not far from this area but why would they hunt us now, it isn't ever hunting season. The hunting season usually start around summer and ends around fall. That's when most vampires comes out and hunt innocent prey that lurk the woods at night. I sense them and I know they can sense me. My eyes dart towards the scented of one of them. Figures appear just a mile away from where I stand. Tall and handsome, but I didn't dare stay there long enough to find out. I got up from where I kneed and dash a crossed the forest towards the cave. I knew that they have noticed, they quickly turn around and headed to the direction where I fed.

"She was here a minute ago" one said

"How could she have gotten that far" another said

Someone slapped on of them of the head. My lips formed a curve.

"Are you dumb? Or were you just not born right? She's a VAMPIRE!"

A shiver chill up my body that cause me to shiver. Something doesn't feel right. A light shone through the direction of where I hided. I close my eye, so the light wouldn't shoe a redness/gold glow.

"There something over there. A cave!"

"Here, let me go check."

I noticed it was the tall and handsome boy who said it. For a vampire, I could easily just have attack them or make them forget what they were ever here for. But you see, Vampires have limited powers over humans. Ever through we are capable of damaging human beings, we'll be just like THEM. There are two types of vampire that you would ever come across with; the dangerous deadly human blood drinker or the kind, friendly animal drinkers. The human hunter was getting close now a few centimeters away from my hiding place. If he dare comes any closer, I'll jump him and erase his memories.

But then everything seems unreal. His bright brown eyes stare right into my souls,, looking at everything that's under this beautiful skin. He held out his hands and for some reason I took it. He led me outside of the cave and turn towards the other side of the forest where the hunter's weren't there. He leaned in and whisper

"Head towards the direction where my back is facing, keep going until you're at least a few miles away, where you wouldn't sense us at all. Stay there and don't go Intel we leave. Understand?"

I nodded, before I could speak, he pushed me in the opposite direction, the direction where I am supposed to be running. I dashed towards the tall trees, running as fast as I could until I no longer sense them. But before I can I remember him saying

"_Be careful, my fair lady._"

The sound of his voice was like a song in the early morning that couldn't be forgotten.

I stopped and try to listen to the sound of the hunters but for some reason they have just disappear in a split of a second. But ever through I couldn't heard them doesn't mean I'll risk the chance of going back that way. I still remember when I was little, I got lost in this part of the area, and Mother taught me a way to find my way home.

"_Find the green glowing light. It will always lead you back home."_

I looked around for the green glowing light, but for some reason I can't seem to find it today. I panicked, I couldn't think about anything, until I felt his presented near. I had to go before his fellow hunter finds me. Then, his voice erupted from the surface of my memories.

"_Be careful, my fair lady"_

His word from my memories, apparently calm me down. I looked again for the green glowing light, at a distance from my left I noticed it shining brightly. I ran towards that direction. Within minutes I was at the front gate to our small town. The mists around this area were created by a witch that I have known long time age. She was visiting her grandma when a vampire attacked her. Thankfully I was there in time before something happened. In return she created a mist that surrounds this area to protect us from any hunters that lurks around this area.

**Decided to fixed the chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finished the second chapter already just didn't feel like posting it just yet. Enjoy this chapter Btw there's going to be some characters that I made up for this story. So yea enjoy. Leave a review please :0**

I walked away from the front gate, scared that the news might travel to mom and dad. I was running towards the meadows where the castle and forest connects. Ever through three's a wall around town, there's always a way to sneak out. There's a back gate that leads to my backyard. I always leave it open just in case I go out for a night hunt. Just as I was about to turn around the corner, I noticed that the gate was close. What the, I swear I open the gate before I left. How could it be possible? Then something hit the back of my mind. Stupid Will (William), my older brother. Argh, I am going to kill for doing this.

"Will?" I whisper through the gate.

Nobody answered. William Cullen is going to get it if he doesn't come right now.

"William Cullen! Get your butt here and peon the gate!"

A shadow appeared behide the gate.

"William Cullen, open the gate! How could you close the gate on me?"

"Oh, I thought someone just forgot to lock it."

"Will, please open the gate."

I gripped the gate hard, trying to bend it, to create a small hole. Signing, Will opened the gate in one swift movement.

"Nessie, you got to stop sneaking out or mom will find out. You'll probably get locked up in the dungeon"

"Will…"

I turned around and lock the gate. Will and I walked towards the back of our castle. The back door was open because Will left it that way.

"Will, remember once when we were little, Uncle Jasper went hunting. After a while the townsman told us that Uncle Jasper was killed by the huntsman."

"Yea, why mention it now after so many years?"

"Promise me you won't tell, during my hunt, I ran into a group of vampire hunters"

He turned me around and stare me straight in the eye just like the hunter who let me go.

"Did they hurt you? Did they do anything?" he said looking all over me, checking for damages.

"Will, calm down. If they did hurt me would I be seriously be standing in front of you."

I walked away from, his strong gripped and head for the back door.

"Will, let's go before the sun comes up"

I opened the door and wave him in.

We both walk in, I turn around and locked the door.

The castle was empty; it was quiet, too quiet. Something was wrong. Will sense what I sense.

"Don't worry, mom doesn't know anything. She been talking to father since yesterday"

I looked at him dumbly. How is it possible that mom and dad could talk for a whole day? Their up to something.

"Will, what's going on" I said turning around and facing him.

"They have been arguing whether or not to send us into the human world"

"Why would they do that?"

"So, that we could learn about human behaviors."

"THAT'S, what their arguing about. Argh!"

I stomped up the stairs towards my mother and gather room.

"Nessie!" Will shouted, following behide me.

I pushed the door opened wide. The door slammed against the wall.

"Renesmee?" Mother asked

Will was right behide me, surprised at the sight of our mother.

Her stomach was round and wide.

"Mom, you're pregnant?"

"Renesmee, Will."

Father got up from his rocking chair and walked towards the king bed. He lifted the blanket up to our mother shoulder. He planted a kiss on mother forehead before he walked towards us.

"Come on, you two. You don't want to deserved you mother, do you?"

We nodded and walked out of mother and father's room. The down the hall was the sitting room, father opened the door and lead us in. I quickly sat on the blue single couch, while Will picked the one across from me.

"As you see, mom pregnant, we were planning for you trip into the human world. But unfortunately your mother got pregnant. So, we decided that you and your brother would be travelling together."

"Wasn't that the choice in the first place?" I asked.

"Renesmee, please consider about your mother."

"I never said anything about me not considering about my mother."

"Nessie." Will says in a warning voice.

"Renesmee, I never meant it that way, but going off into the human world can be a dangerous thin, especially when hunter lives upon them."

"Whatever." I said

I got from my place and headed for the door, before I was out of hearing range. The last words that I heard from my father was

"Take good care of her, Will. Promise me that."

I stomped angry into my bedroom and swing the door close but before it was completely shut, Will put his foot between the door and the fame to stop it. He walked in uninvited like always, my back towards him. He didn't move and I didn't move speak until he broke the silences.

"Nessie" he said coming closer to me. He released a sign and out his arms around me.

"Nessie, you know father never meant it that way."

Carelessly brushing my hair as he talk, he released another sign and picked me up bride style. He carried me to the chair and sat down, placing me on his knees.

Combing my as he speaks

"Renesmee Cullen."

I looked at him right in the eye. He would never say my full name unless he was mad or something frustrated him. That's when I knew that he was losing his temper with me. I was about to open my to speak but his words stopped me.

"Nessie, we are going on this trip whether you like it or not! It's too dangerous out there, especially when it comes to hunters!"

"I never said anything about not likening it."

He looked at me in the eye, giving me the really look. That when I realize he knows the truth; he knows that I didn't want to go with him; he knew that I hate being babysit; he knows me to well. Will, my Will, who have known me all my life who could always figuring out whether I was lying or not.

"Fine! But only if you promised me that you wouldn't interfere with anything to do with my social life."

"That's the promise! Why would I ever interfere with that?"

"Just making sure!" I said

Why wouldn't he interfere and that simply was just a lie.

I woke up the next morning weak and tired. Even through this place is covered with most; it still allows some sunlight to enter. Falling back in my bed, my mind wondered back to the mysteries hunter. A vampire hunt wouldn't or should I say miss a single chance to kill a vampire. Their beliefs are that vampire would just kill innocent people for their own good. But what about the vampires that wouldn't do that, would they have speared them? But the answer was no. I remember one some was telling me that vampire hunters couldn't spear an animal blood drink because

**Decided to fix the chapters so enjoy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I haven't updated for so long sorry, a special thanks to the people who follow this story. Thanks a lot so here the chapter.**

In return they get nasty vampires acting all innocent, but that still didn't answer my question, why did her let me go? I could have been one of those nasty vampires that could kill millions of people before I am satisfied. I needed to know why, my final decision was when I enter the human world, and I'll find him and asked him why. Yes, that would be my goal and something else too.

A swoosh of wind swoosh pass me and jump in my bed, Will lay impatiently on my kicking his legs back and forth.

"What are you up to now?"

He turned around and face, just inches away from his lips.

"Father said we are leaving tomorrow."

I turn away from him, embraced of out closeness.

"Oh."

"He got everything ready, we just have to go there and start living the life" he said

"You're excited about it!?"

"Why wouldn`t I?" he asked, as he got up on his hands and place his cheeks on his palms, lending in and whispered

"I get to be alone with you."

His words send shiver down my back.

"That was just creepy and weird!"

He looked at me like I was someone her doesn't recognized any longer. The hurt in his eyes send guiltless throughout my body.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face!" he said laughing hard, while rolling around my bed

"Ha, ha, ha, really funny, Will."

I know then that there was something more between me and Will. It's just that hadn't notice it until now, something more than brother and sister, something deeper.

"Will….."

"Yes, Nessie?"

I looked at him, ready to tell him what I want

"Can we leave today, like right now? I want to go check the place, please?"

"Nessie, wouldn't it be better if we wait until tomorrow? It just likes what, 24 hours away"

I gave the puppy dag eyes hopping that it will work, like always. He looked at me and sign.

"Fine, we'll go today."

We both got off from the bed and head towards my bedroom door. I stopped at the door and leaned my body against the door frame.

"I'll meet you downstairs in about 30 minutes."

He nodded and walk back to his room. I dash across the room at top speed picking up things that are needed for my stay. Within 30 minutes I got everything packed inside a duffle bag and was ready to leave, walking out of my room at once, only realize that I am going to miss this place. Making my way downstairs, which leads to the front hallway, where the main door is there I saw a person standing there waiting patiently, it was father and Will.

I gave Will an angry gave, for some reason I have never liked father that much. I guess it because I balm him for everything that mother had been through these years. Father was always away on trips and visiting other vampires that is in this world. During those times, while father was always, mother always had to handle problem that erupt in the town. Until few years ago, when father finally came back, I thought mother could rest but instead, mother was pregnant was his child again.

Mother was an average teenage vampire wondering around the world, hoping to find ancient text that could help in curable disease, so on her to France she meet my father. At the same time mother didn`t know that her was the prince of darkness. Back to how they meet, it was kind of a Romeo and Juliet thing, love at first sight. Never believe that, never will. That`s how it all started, my mother's stressful life.

Will said something that interrupted my thoughts. Whatever he just said, I nodded looking like I like I agree to it.

'Well, I guess you are too excited to stay for another night?"

"One more day in this house is like torture"

Will bump his hand against mind.

"I mean being in this house is the best. The food, the landscape…" as I went on about this wonderful, delightful, torture place. Father stops me, right when I was talking about the lakes and the forest.

"Renesmee, I know you never like me much because you blame me for leaving, you, Will and Bella for many years. Leaving the kingdom in your mother's hand was surly the right choice. There was no one else I could trust the kingdom with, but I never knew that this could be the most stressful thing ever. Look, Renesmee could you forgave me for your mother, please?"

I folded my arms in front of my chest and looked and the floor, admiring the beautiful tiles that mother picked out. Will bumped his arm against mine again, which finally brought me to speak.

"Fine, whatever, but just so you know, you`ll have to earn it through"

Father gave me one of those simile that always sends shiver down my body, just like Will when he simile. I have just noticed something strange this morning, Will and father look a like, but for some reasons, Will has blond hair instead of my color. I wonder if Will was actually my brother, but then again we were born just minutes away.

I simile back at my father.

"We should leave soon, before it gets dark, Father" Will said.

I nodded agreeing with Will. He opened the door, leading the way into this dangerous world. I look back just once more of this beautiful world that no one has yet to discover. Father looked at the both of us and said

"Be careful"

We got into our BMW, while Will but our bags in the back trunk. As soon as he was done, he got into to the car.

"Ready to leave?" he asked me

I looked back at our home, from my point of view, the kingdom looked big, ever the from door look huge. I turned around and look at Will

"Yes"

After my answer, he pulled the knobbed and drove away from this place.


End file.
